My Light Returns
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: The digimon emperor has been acting strange around Kari's cousin Lily. What's making him act so strange? Why is she so familiar to him? Read to find out! Please RR! No flames please KenOC
1. Kari's Cousin

Kitty-chan4: This is my new digimon story! I hope you like it better than the old story. Please review after! Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon. I own my own characters.  
  
" "=talking  
  
' '=thinking  
  
My Light Returns  
  
Kari's Cousin  
  
Kari's POV  
  
"Dear diary, we've been digidestined for almost six months now. The digi-world isn't your type of vacation spot. Ever since the Digimon Emperor took over, the digi-world isn't the same anymore. All the digimon have been controlled by the dark rings and dark spirals and have been working for the emperor. When we started, the Emperor has been trying to capture Magnagatomon. Oh! I forgot! I forgot to mention that my cousin Lily is also a digidestined. Her digimon is Magnagatomon, a new gatomon species. Her gatomon and my gatomon are related just like us!" She said smiling.  
  
"She has light brown hair and brown eyes. Some people think we're sisters because we look alike, but she has longer hair than me. But the emperor has been acting strangely towards Lily. I wonder why." "Hey Kari." Kari looked to find Gatomon at the door. "Hey what's up? Ready to go to bed?" "Yeah. I'm ready to get a good catnap. I know when we go to the digital world, the emperor is going to be bothering us as usual." She said laying on Kari's bed. "Yeah. I know what you mean." "Kari? Why do you think that weird things are happening in the digital world besides the Digimon Emperor bugging us and all? Whenever he looks at Lily, he freaks out."  
  
"I'm not sure Gatomon. Whenever he sees her, something inside of him triggers and makes him freak out. It's really weird." "I guess that we'll find out tomorrow, huh?" Kari looked back at her cat friend. "Yeah. It's getting late. Let's go to bed." "Ok. Goodnight Kari." "Goodnight Gatomon." Kari turned the light out. 'Forgot to put my diary away!'  
  
End of Kari's POV  
  
At Lily's house....  
  
"Whatcha drawing Lily?" Magnagatomon asked. "I'm drawing a little girl who is drawing." "When are you going to bed? You know that we have to go to the digital world tomorrow." "Yeah I know." Magnagatomon looked at Lily. "Lily are you ok?" "I'm fine! Let's go to bed. Ok?" Magnagatomon looked at her again. "Ok. Whatever you say." She flew to Lily's bed, while Lily turned the lights off. Then she got into her bed. "Goodnight Lily." "Goodnight Magnagatomon." Lily started to think. 'Something about the Digimon Emperor is very strange. He seems familiar.somehow.' Then they both went to bed.  
  
Kitty-chan4:This chapter was short, I know. How do you like it? I hope that you like it. Please R+R! 


	2. Ken's secret

Kitty-chan4:I'm back! Thanks for reviewing my story! Remember I don't own digimon! You know who I own! Now on with the story!  
  
My Light Returns  
  
Ken's secret  
  
Ken was at his hideout. He was sitting in his black chair in the room with all the screens on the walls. He was thinking hard about something. "Lily, my dear Lily." Then Wormmon came in. 'He's thinking about Lily again. He remembers her just like yesterday.' "Master is everything ok?" Ken looked at him. "That's none of your business. I'm going to bed. Don't bother me." Then Ken left. "Oh Ken. You want Lily more than you did eight years ago. I fear that something is going to happen to you both. You have to be cautious.'  
  
Ken was in his room.(He's not at home) He took off his glasses and looked at a picture of Lily. "Lily I miss you so much. I wish that I can talk to you again like I did eight years ago. Why do I freak out every time I see you? I was fine when I was with you all those years ago, but now I'm not. I'm not complete without you. I need you. I love you."  
  
The next morning  
  
Lily woke up at 9:00. "Oh my god. I just had a dream about the emperor. That's NOT my kind of dream. I'd better get ready. We have a big day ahead of us." Lily and Magnagatomon got ready. Then they went to the computer. Lily took out her lavender digivice. "Digi-port open!" The computer gave off a light and sucked them in. Lily and Magnagatomon waited for Kari and the others. Lily was wearing a white shirt with a blue jean vest and blue jean shorts. Her shoes were navy blue and white. "I wonder what's keeping them." "Hey Lily!" Lily turned around to find the others running towards her. "Sorry we're late. Davis didn't want to wake up as usual." Yolei said.  
  
"Figures." Lily said. "Now we have to watch out for the Digimon Emperor. He can attack anytime. I suggest we find the next control spire near by." Cody said. "Ok then Cody. Now let's armor-digivolve." T.K. said. "Digi-armor energize!" everyone said. "Hawkmon armor-digivolve to...Halsemon!" "Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon!" "Magnagatomon armor-digivolve to...Neonefertimon!" "Patamon armor-digivolve to...Pegususmon!" "Cody you can ride with me." Lily said. "Thanks Lily. I appreciate it." "No problem!" "Davis you can ride with me." Yolei said. "Aw man! I wanted to ride with Kari!" "Too bad too sad for you! Now come on!" Yolei said. Then they all took flight.  
  
They flew for about five minutes. "Look! There's the control spire!" T.K. said. "Let's destroy it!" Davis said. "Davis that's going to be a problem." Kari said. "Why?" "Because there's a whole bunch of Snimon waiting to attack us!" she said. "Attack!" The Snimon attacked them head on. "Cody! Hang on!" Lily said. "Ok! Armadillomon you have to armor- digivolve!" "Ok Cody! Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon! Gold rush!" "Egyptian Wings!" Neonefertimon said. She attacked with all four of her wings. "Veemon! Digivolve!" Davis said. "OK! Veemon armor-digivolve to...Flamedramon! Fire rocket!" "Cat's eye beam!" "Star shower!" they all got rid of the dark rings.  
  
"Great job guys!" T.K. said. "Lily watch out!" Kari said. It was too late. Another Snimon hit Lily and Neonefertimon. They were sent flying to the ground. They two landed in separate areas of the forest. The digimon emperor was riding on a Tyrannomon when he spotted Lily lying on the ground. "Lily!" He quickly jumped down and looked at her. "She's been hurt bad." Then he looked at her cut. "She's bleeding! I have to take her with me!" He picked her up and got back on Tyrannomon. "Back to the base Tyrannomon!" Tyrannomon did what he was told. Then everyone when down in the forest.  
  
"Lily! Lily please answer me! Where are you?!?" Kari asked. Everyone looked around for both of them. They found Magnagatomon lying on the ground. "Wake up Magnagatomon!" Gatomon said. She wouldn't wake up. "She's out like a light." Patamon said. "We have to look for Lily tomorrow guys. It's getting late. She's going to be alright. She couldn't get hurt as bad as Magnagatomon did." Davis said. "Ok. We'll look first thing in the morning." Kari said. Then everyone left. 'Lily please be alright.' Magnagatomon said  
  
Kitty-chan4: How'd u like it? Please R+R to tell me what you think! 


	3. Watching over you

Kitty-chan4: Hey I'm back! School is evil to the max.  
  
Mistress of Marik: Hey everything is going to answered.  
  
Fine-Diva: You think so? Thanks!  
  
Kitty-chan4: Ok now on with the fic!  
  
My Light Returns  
  
Watching over you  
  
Ken ran with Lily in his hands. He raced to a room with all kinds of medicine. Since Lily was bleeding on her waist Ken had to take her shirt off because her shirt was bloody and dirty. 'I'm going to regret this.' Ken thought Ken cleaned her cut and wrapped it. "That should make the blood hold. Wormmon!" "Yes master?" "Go get the dark blue gown!" "Yes master." Wormmon left. Ken attended to the bruises she had. Wormmon came back with the gown. "Lily can fit this gown. Now she can rest." Ken took her to a bedroom and laid her on a bed. "Rest well Lily." Then he closed the door. "Those digi-fools will be searching for Lily sooner or later. They'll have to find her to get her back.  
  
While Lily was sleeping, she was having a flashback dream about what happened eight years ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little girl was playing alone like always in the park. She looked about four years old. She had a cat but she didn't know that it was a digimon. 'She always plays by herself. She's a lone-kitty. She needs someone to play with.' The cat walked over to the girl and purred. "Hi kitty." She patted the cat on her head. The girl got up and went to the playground. She climbed to the slide. Other kids were playing at the same spot. She was ready to slide down while someone pushed her causing her to fall on the left side of the slide. Luckily, she grabbed the rim of the slide. "Somebody help me! Please! I'm scared!"  
  
A little boy heard the girl's cry for help. He quickly ran over to the slide. She was so scared that her grip loosen and she fell. "I got you. Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, I'm ok. Thanks for catching me. Ow!" "What's wrong?" he asked. "I hurt my arm." "I have something that will help. Follow me." He said. "Ok." She followed the boy. He wrapped her scar in a bandage. "All better now." "Thanks." She said. "Do you wanna play with me?" he asked. "Sure!" Then they started playing. "Oh yeah what's your name?" "My name is Ken. What's yours?" "Lily." "Lily huh? I like that name." Then the dream faded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of dream*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up to find out that she wasn't in her bed and that she wasn't in her digi world wardrobe. "Magnagatomon? Come on. This isn't funny. Ok I'm scared now. Just come out!" "Are you okay?" a voice asked. Lily looked up to find the emperor. "Get the hell away from me you demon!" "What's wrong with you?!?" he asked grabbing her arm. "Don't touch me! Get your hands off of me!" "I'm not going to hurt you!" "Prove it then! Tell me what the hell is going on and why am I here." she said. "Ok. I don't know what happened to you, but I found you in the forest. You were in critical condition and you were almost bleeding to death. I had to take you here or you would've died. I cleaned you up and you ended up in this bed."  
  
"Where is Magnagatomon?" "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?!? You always capture digimon so have to know where she is!" she screamed. "Excuse me?" It was Wormmon. "I have confirmed that Magnagatomon was taken with the digidestined. You don't have to worry Lily." "Thank you Wormmon!" she said. "Please leave Wormmon." "Yes master." Then he left. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here with a person who hurts and captures digimon!" "Don't talk to me that way!" "You don't control me!" They kept on fighting.  
  
Lily snatched his glasses off his face to reveal his blue eyes. Lily gasped. "Ken? Is it really you?" He didn't answer. "Ken!" "Yes it is me Lily!" "I can't believe it. You? The digimon emperor? This isn't happening. Why are you doing this Ken?!" He didn't say anything. "I'm leaving!" Then she quickly ran out of the room. "She won't get away that easily. Get her!"  
  
"This is taking too long! She's nowhere in sight!" Davis said. "Shut up Davis! Just shut up and look some more!" Yolei said. "Why don't you do that?!?" "Because my patience is better than yours!" "That's a lie you snake!" This got Yolei mad. "A snake?!? I'll show you!" Then she tackled him. "Um..pardon me, but are we suppose to be looking for Lily?" Hawkmon asked. "Yeah you two. You're making Kari and feel bad because we can't find Lily because of you arguing! Now come on!" Cody said. They stopped fighting. "Yeah stopped fighting. "Yeah you're right Cody. Sorry Kari and Magnagatomon." They both said. "That's ok guys. I'm sure that we can find her."  
  
Lily was running for her life. She was trying to find place to hide because she was being chased the emperor and a Monochromon. 'I wish that I could find the others. Then I could get out of here.' Lily thought. She quickly ran behind a boulder before the emperor could see her. 'I'm tired of running and hiding. If I can't go home, what should I do? My cut is hurts me every time I run.' she thought. "Found you!" Lily screamed and ran again. The two gatomon ears twitched. "What's wrong?" T.K. asked. "We heard someone scream." Gatomon said. "It sounds like..Lily!" They started to run towards the screaming.  
  
Kitty-chan: Ok, you're probably saying that this chapter sucks. I'm starting to get writer's block. You can submit ideas if you want. I'll give you full credit! Please review. C ya later! 


	4. We got trouble

Kitty-chan4: I'm back once again! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the idea Mistress of Marik! I'm giving you full credit!  
  
My Light Returns  
  
We got trouble  
  
The digidestined were running towards the screaming. Then Cody's d- terminal beeped. "Hold on guys!" Cody said. "Izzy what's wrong?" "I pinpointed Ken's next attack. He's near the Kootenai village. You head there right now." "Ok. We're on it." Cody closed his d-terminal. "Come on. If Ken is there, so is Lily. Come on!" Everyone started running to the location. "Leave me alone!" she pleaded. "Come back here!" 'I can't run any longer!' Lily stopped running. "Got you! Now you can't go anywhere!" Ken wrapped Lily in his whip and brought her up to a new digimon DarkTyrannomon. "Stop it Ken!" Davis said. "Oh why it isn't the digi- losers. Why are you here you little insects?" "We want Lily back right now!" T.K. said. "You mean her? She's not here. I don't have her." He said lying.  
  
"That's it! Armor digivolve!" T.K. said. Everyone digivolved into their armor forms. "Attack!" Yolei said. Everyone started to attack. "You think that five digimon can defeat me? Go Tyrannomon and Airdramon!" Six of each species appeared and started to attack. Nefertimon, Halsemon, and Pegususmon were out numbered and so were Flamedramon and Digmon. "Ok six against three in air and six against two on ground. Those aren't every good odds." Davis said. "Attack my digimon!" The emperor said. They did as they were told and the digimon were too weak to handle the attacks and so they de-digivolved back into their rookie forms. "Ha ha ha! No one can stop me!"  
  
Lily walked in front of him looking at her friends. "Are you guys alright?!?" "Stay where you are Lily!" Ken said. He pushed her making her fall on her waist where her cut was. She screamed in agony, making her look humiliated. Magnagatomon was shocked that her best friend was being humiliated in front of her friends. "No Lily!" 'Lily never let anyone push her around. That emperor made her scream in pain. I will not let that happen!' Magnagatomon's eyes started to turn pure red. She started to turn red as well. "Magnagatomon are you okay?" Kari asked. The cat snapped back at her tearing Kari's glove. "Stay away from her Kari! She'll do it again if you go near her!" T.K said.  
  
Suddenly her shape changed completely. She was no longer in her champion state. The form roared in anger. Lily opened her eyes and was in shock. "Kuwomagnadramon?!? What happened?!? Why is she in her mega form?!?" "Your Gatomon warped-digivolved somehow. We don't know why." Ken said. "Stop it Kuwomagnadramon!" It didn't listen to her at all. "No..one...embarrasses..my..friend!" She roared again. "Dragon slayer!" The area exploded. Everyone was hurt and bruised. The dragon roared again and flew off to another part of the digital world.  
  
Everyone woke up. "Whoa..I didn't know that she had that much power inside of her." Kari said. "Where's Ken and Lily?" "Oh no. They're gone again. He has her again." Yolei said. "Now we have more on our hands. Ken and now Kuwomagnadramon. We have to find a way to stop them. We should ask Tai and the others for help." T.K. said. "You know what T.B.? That is a very good idea." Davis said. "Let's go home and figure out a plan." The digidestined left the digital world in hopes of finding a very good plan to help save the digiworld from destruction.  
  
Kitty-chan4: Oh my! Kuwomagnadramon is on the loose! Will the digidestined but able to stop her? Will the original digidestined and the new digidestined think up a good plan? Find out in the next chapter! Please R+R! 


	5. Planning

Kitty-chan4: I'm back once again!  
  
Mistress of Marik: Thank you for the review.  
  
My Light Returns  
  
Planning  
  
"What do you mean Kuwomagnadramon is on a rampage in the digi world?!?" Tai asked. "Yeah. She's doing that because of anger. We don't know how to stop her. When we tried, she sent us flying." Kari said. "Ken tried to stop it too?" Matt asked. "He was with us at that time. Even he didn't know how." Yolei said. "Then we need to come up with a very good plan to stop her!" Sora said. "Yeah but we can't put her in critical condition. You think Lily knows how?" Joe asked. "We don't know! She probably does! How can she? Ken has her and still he won't let her out." Davis said. "Besides that anger level can decrease right?" "I don't think so. When Agumon digivolved into Skullgreymon, he was out of control. It took a while for him to d-digivolve. So that might be able to happen to Kuwomagnadramon." Tai said.  
  
"Shoot, I hope so. It has to work! It just has to!" Sora said. "OK! Here's the plan! Gather all of your digimon in the digiworld and attack her at the same time! The anger level must have gone down at least 10%. We might as well give it a try." "Davis you just can't run into things like that. Lily might have a plan. You think we should leave it up to her?" Matt asked. "No way bro! We don't won't her to feel like we abandoned her so she can do this on her own." T.K. said. "We'll go to the digi-world in a few hours. Her anger level might go down and so her power level. We'll attack her from different point of views and she might d-digivolve. If that doesn't work, I don't know what is." Joe said.  
  
"It's settled then! Get some rest and we'll go tomorrow! You got it?" "Yes Kari!" "We'll get Lily and Kuwomagnadramon and Lily back and there is nothing out there that can stop us!" Yolei said. "Yeah!" "We can email Mimi to ask for her help as well!" Matt said. "Ok!"  
  
In the digital world....  
  
"Run! Kaiboitai village is under attack! Run!" Gekomon said. All the digimon started running. "Dragon Slayer!" The attack hit the garden of the village. "I'll stop it!" Elecmon said. "No! It's too dangerous!" a Gizamon said. "Do you want this village to be destroyed?!?" "I'd rather have my life! Now let's go!" They ran for their lives.  
  
In Ken's base....  
  
"That dragon is destroying everything in its site! It even destroyed 20 of my control spires! I've got to find a way to stop that thing! My secret plan won't be strong enough because he's at the ultimate level!" "Master is something wrong?" "No! Now leave!" he said. "Yes master." Wormmon left. Ken left his control room and started to walk down the hall. When he went past Lily's room, he heard crying. He opened the door. Lily was in a ball covering her head. Ken sat on the bed. "What's wrong?" "My friend is on a rampage in the digiworld and I can't do anything about it. She never acted like this before. I don't know what to do anymore." He held her close.  
  
"Don't worry Lily. We'll find a way to get her back." "Thank you. I'll need your help and support." She said. "I'll need your help and support too." He still held her in his arms and wiped her tears away. Then she fell asleep. Picked her up and tucked her into bed. He gave her a light kiss on her lips. She had a smile on her face. "Goodnight." He said. "Goodnight Ken." Then he turned off the lights and left. "Wormmon make sure that no one goes in there except you and me. Tell me when she wakes up or if she needs something." "Yes master." Then Ken went to bed himself.  
  
The next day...  
  
The digidestined was up and ready to go to the digiworld. "Before we go, I'm going to check to see what happened overnight and see if Mimi is coming." Izzy said. He looked to see what happened. "Mimi is coming to help us. Whoa! Kuwomagnadramon has destroyed almost ten villages and destroyed 50 control spires! Her anger level decreased by 30% making the anger level and 70%." "At least she got rid of some control spires." T.K. said. "Let's go before she destroys another village. Izzy what village is she heading for?" Sora asked. "She's heading for Koromiko village. We can't let her let her get there! We're going to the area before the village's area." "Ok then! Digi-port open!" T.K. said. Then they all got sucked in.  
  
In the digiworld....  
  
They all arrived in a field with grass, trees and a control spire. The digimon were in their armor forms while the others are still in their rookie forms. "OK we're here. Does anyone know when Mimi coming?" Yolei asked. "Hey guys!" a voice said. It was Mimi. "Mimi! Palmon!" "Ok so what happened?" Palmon asked. They explained everything that happened. "That's why she went around destroying everything." Mimi said. "Yeah and we need to get all the help we can get now." Joe said. "Does anybody know when Kuwomagnadramon is coming?" Davis asked. Then a loud roar shot through the sky. "Does that support your question Davis?" Kari asked. "Yes it does."  
  
The dragon digimon came to the control spire and destroyed it first. "Digivolve!" Tai said. Gabumon, Agumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Biyomon, and Tentomon digivolved into their champion forms. "Attack!" they all commanded. They hit Kuwomagnadramon. "Yes! We got her!" Tai said. The smoke cleared. She only had a few scratches on her body. "Dragon Fire beam!" It hit Digmon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, and Greymon. They were okay and got up. Then they continued fighting.  
  
At Ken's base...  
  
Lily was in her bed. She was groaning because of the light hitting her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning." A voice said. Lily jumped and found Ken at the door. "Good morning. You scared me." "Sorry. I left your digiworld clothes on the desk. You can get ready. The bathroom is over there." He said pointing. "Thanks. I'm going to change now." "Ok." Then he left. He went back to his control room. He looked at the screens and saw the digidestined fighting Kuwomagnadramon. 'We've got to hurry!' Lily took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, got dressed and put her hair back in a ponytail.  
  
After that Ken came back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Your friends are fighting with your digimon. Are you ready to go?" "Yes." "Come! Quickly!" They ran down a hall leading to a room. An Airdramon was in there along with other digimon. "I'm sending Monochromon, Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon, and Deltamon out there to help." The digimon were released out of the cages and went to the area where the battle was. "Come on! Get on Airdramon!" he said. They both got on, including Wormmon. The Airdramon flew them to the area.  
  
On the battle field....  
  
Most of the digimon were ling on the ground. Only the armor digimon were left. This isn't working!" Davis said. "We know that!" Yolei said. Then they heard something rustling in the forest. "What's that?" Kari asked. It was Monochromon, Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon, and Deltamon. "More company?!?" T.K. said. Then something flew over them. It was Airdramon, Ken, Lily and Wormmon. "Now it's time for the battle." Ken said. 'I will save you Kuwomagnadramon!'  
  
Kitty-chan4: Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? Is Lily going to save Kuwomagnadramon? Read the next chapter to find out! Please R+R. 


	6. The Fierce Battle

Kitty-chan4: I'm back! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! School's been a drag. I had to do a report. I don't own digimon! I own Magnagatomon and her digivolutions and Lily. Here's the next chapter!  
  
The Fierce battle  
  
"Kuwomagnadramon! Stop it!" The dragon digimon looked at Lily with its red eyes. "You're not evil! Stop it right now!" she said. The battle field stayed silent. "Lily she can't hear you! Once a digimon is under control by something, it's very hard to try to make them understand you! Now attack my digimon!" Ken said. Monochromon, Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon, and Deltamon started to attack. "No! That won't work!" Gatomon said. It was too late the attacks hit the dragon digimon. When the smoke cleared, Kuwomagnadramon only had a few scars.  
  
"What?!? Those were some of my best dinosaur digimon!" Ken said. "That won't help!" Tai said. "Hey Pegususmon!" "Yes Gatomon?" "Can you fly as quickly as you can to Kuwomagnadramon so I can jump on her back?" she asked. "But Gatomon you'll get hurt!" "I don't care! Just do it!" she commanded. Pegususmon sighed. "Ok. Climb on and hold on tight. Remember I have to fly as fast as I can. Be careful, ok?" "Ok." Gatomon got on Pegususmon and they flew away.  
  
While the DE's dinosaur digimon were trying to get Kuwomagnadramon, Pegususmon flew as silently as he could. Kuwomagnadramon defeated all of the dinosaur digimon. "Damn! How can it be this hard to defeat a mega digimon?!?" Ken asked. "You have to remember, her power is coming from anger. That's why it's so hard." Lily said.  
  
Pegususmon was really close to Kuwomagnadramon. "Now!" he whispered. "Ok!" Gatomon jumped on Kuwomagnadramon's back. "Get off my back!" Kuwomagnadramon said. "It can talk now?!?" T.K. asked. "Gatomon! Stop it! You're putting yourself in danger!" Kari and Lily said. "Sorry but I can't!" Kuwomagnadramon still struggled with Gatomon on her back. "Get off right now! If you don't still flame you!" "No!" "Ok then..." Kuwomagnadramon started to glow red and so did Gatomon. "Get off Gatomon!" all the digidestined said. She didn't hear them. "Everyone run for cover!" Digmon said. Everyone ran out of the clearing but Kari.  
  
"Kari come on!" "I can't T.K.! She's gonna get destroyed!" "I know that Kari but we're going to in critical condition if we don't get out of here!" He grabbed her and ran into the forest. Everyone watched what was happening. A huge red explosion came from Kuwomagnadramon and Gatomon. "No! Gatomon!" Kari yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm not hurt. What's going on? I feel strange....." Gatomon said. She fell from Kuwomagnadramon covered in red glowing light.  
  
"Hey look!" Mimi said. Everyone looked to see Gatomon falling to the ground. "Gatomon........" Kari whispered. "Hey what's happening?!?" Sora asked. As Gatomon fell to the ground, she glowed brighter than before. Her shape changed completely. "Gatomon warp-digivolve to....Magnadramon!" "Look! It's Magnadramon!" Matt said. "How did she digivolve? I thought without your crest she couldn't digivolve to her ultimate and mega states Kari." Cody said. "I have no idea how this happened." She replied.  
  
"Kuwomagnadramon stop it. Your reign of anger has to stop right now." "Ah what do you know? You have no idea how I feel." Kuwomagnadramon replied. 'She's blinded by her anger. I have to return her to her normal self.' Magnadramon thought. "This ends now. Fire tornado!" "Dragon flame!" The two shot the attacks at each other. There was an explosion, bigger than the one before. Both of the digimon fell to the ground. "Ken! Take me down! NOW!" "Yes Lily." As soon as they landed, Lily ran off to her digimon. Kari did the same. The rest of digidestined followed her.  
  
Magnadramon d-digivolved into Nyaromon. "Nyaromon are you alright?" Kari asked. "Yes Kari I'm alright. Did I do it? Did Kuwomagnadramon return back into her normal self?" Kari looked at the digimon. "She's still in her mage form, but I don't think that she'll be moving for a while." She replied.  
  
"Kuwomagnadramon can you hear me? Please answer me." She started to cry. Tears started to hit Kuwomagnadramon's body. As soon as they hit, the dragon digimon started to glow yellow. "What's happening? Kuwomagnadramon?" She form shrank to a small form. The glow faded. Lily smiled. "Nairaiyomon!" Nairaiyomon smiled. "Lily?" "Yes?" The digimon started to form tears in its forest green eyes. It jumped in her arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything! I just don't like to see my best friend hurt!"  
  
"I'm fine now!" she said happily. "That's great! I'm so happy!" Lily hugged her digimon. "We've had a hard battle today. Why don't we go home?" Tai asked. "Ok." They all said. "Wait! I want to thank-" "Thank who?" Izzy asked. "Never mind. He's gone now." "We're you going to thank the emperor? Don't even bother! He won't care! Now let's go home." Davis said. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." They started to walk to the digi-port. "Thanks Ken." Lily whispered. "Ok! Digi-port open!" They all got sucked into the port.  
  
"No problem Lily." A voice said.  
  
Kitty-chan4: That's the end of this chapter! This is Nairaiyomon's profile:  
  
Name: Level: Group: Micro Type: Unidentified Technique: Tail slap, tail spike, bubble blow Digivolve: You'll see later in the story.  
  
Kitty-chan4: How'd you like it? Review please. 


	7. The long mission begins

Airimis: I'm back. Thanks for the review. My name is now Airimis and I don't own digimon but I own Lily and her digimon along with her forms. Now on with the chapter!  
  
The long mission begins  
  
Davis's POV  
  
You know what sucks the most now? Ken coming up with some new plan. Agumon and the others informed us that Ken was doing a lot more damage now than he did a couple of weeks ago. He's gotten more evil now! I can't see how Lily can like the guy! It's not that I like her. You know that I still like Kari. Now we have to think of a good plan to get rid of him. Everyone is meeting at the park at 3:00.  
  
"Davis! It's almost 3:00 and you're not ready! Hurry up!" "OK Demiveemon! I'm going!" I said as I grabbed my shoes and Demiveemon. "I'm leaving now! Bye!" "Bye Davis! Take your time!" "Shut up June. You just wanna be with Matt and that'll NEVER happen!" I said as he ran out the door. "DAVIS!! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME!" she said. Davis didn't hear her.  
  
End of POV  
  
"Where's Davis? He's five minutes late." Kari said. "We'll give him five more minutes." Tai said. "Ok." "Hey guys what's up?" "Davis you can stop running now because you're already late. Now let's get to work." Cody said. The digidestined sat under a tree near a lake. "Ok now we know that Ken is planning something big. The first thing we have to do is track him down." Davis said. "Yeah but his actions have been seen and not his face. We don't have any clue as of where he is." Yolei said. "Yeah. Does anyone have any ideas?" Davis asked.  
  
Kari thought for a minute. "Lily! You were taken to the emperor's base right?" "Yes......" "Then you might know what Ken is up to or at least where his base is!" Lily thought for a minute. "Well, when I was in the room he held me in, I could hear him screaming about some ultimate level digimon when Kuwomagnadramon was on her terror rampage." "Do you know what his base looks like?" Yolei asked. "Nope, sorry. When I tried to run away from him, I didn't get a good glance in the base. I can take you to the base location." "That's great! As soon as we get to the digital world, you can lead us to where the base is!" T.K. said.  
  
"We all know that this mission is going to take a while. How are we going to convince our parents to leave for a long amount of time?" "No problem Cody! We'll tell our parents that we're going on a camping trip! T.K. and I will ask our dad if he'll help out." "That's awesome Matt! Now we'll meet up at Izzy's tomorrow at 9:00 and we'll start from there! Matt and T.K. you have to call us when your dad says yes ok?" Tai asked excitingly. "We will." "Now go get ready and get a lot of sleep tonight! We'll need it." Kari said. "Ok!"  
  
Everyone went their separate ways to their homes. Kari, Tai, and Lily walked to the apartment building that they lived at in silence. "Lily, can you ask your mom if you can spend the night at our house tonight?" "Why do you ask Kari?" "Well, I want to talk to you about something and we'll go faster in the morning." She said. "Ok. I'll ask my mom." They reached the apartment building in less than five minutes later.  
  
"Good luck at trying to find a way to tell your mom about the 'camping trip.'" Lily said. "I'll tell her!" Tai said. "No Tai. You can't because you're a horrible liar. I'll do it. Good luck to you Lily and don't forget to ask!" "I'll won't and thanks!" she said. As Lily and Magnagatomon saw Tai and Kari turn the corner to their apartment in the building, Magnagatomon saw a little depression in Lily's eyes. "Lily what's wrong? You look like you lost a friend." Lily gasped. It was like Magnagatomon could read her mind.  
  
"No I'm okay. Don't worry about me." "Ok if you say so." 'But I'm still not giving up on the sad look in your eye. I'm worried about you.' She thought. Lily entered her apartment and found her mom in the kitchen. "Hi mom." "Hi Lily! How was your time at the park?" "It was fine. Can I spend the night over Kari and Tai's house tonight? Kari wanted me to and we all planned to go on a camping trip tomorrow. Can I go please?" "Well, this is such short notice...... who's taking you all?" "T.K. and Matt's dad." "Ok you can go. Start packing your things." She said. "Thank you mom!"  
  


* * *

  
"Davis what are you doing?" "None of your business June." He said as he packed his thing for the trip. "Are you going camping?" "Maybe, maybe not." "Is Matt going?!?" she asked cheerfully. "No." "I don't believe you! I'm going to ask Matt myself!" Then she left his room. "Aww man! My sister is an idiot as always! Why won't see understand that Matt doesn't like her?!? Please don't let T.K. and Matt called on the phone!"  
  
"Why don't you want them to call on the phone Davis? The plan was to call everyone when it was ok." "I don't want then to call because June will hog the phone talking to Matt." "Oh I see." The little blue digimon said. "I'm going to keep a snack for us. Guard my stuff please." "I will! Bring back a lot of cookies and chips Davis!" "Demiveemon calm down. I might as well get the whole snack rack."  
  
Demiveemon sat on the bed waiting for Davis to come back with the food until he heard something beep. "It's the d-terminal!" Demiveemon opened in lid and read the message. Davis came back with all the things that Demiveemon wanted and saw him looking at the d-terminal. "Why are you looking at the d-terminal?" "I'm looking because T.K. sent a message!" "Let me read it!" Davis read the message. "Ok! T.K.'s dad is covering for us! Now let's eat!" "YEAH!!"  
  


* * *

  
Lily packed all her things that she needed. Magnagatomon was still worried about her. 'She's been pretty quiet for a while. She should be leaving to go to Kari's in a minute.' "Ok I'm done! Let's go!" "Ok!" the digimon hopped on her shoulder. "I'm leaving mom! Tell dad I said hi and I'm not taking my cell phone." "Ok. Have a good time." "I will. Bye!" Lily ran to Kari's apartment which was around the corner from her apartment. She then knocked on the door. Kari answered it. "Hey Lily, Magnagatomon! Come on in! Mom! Dad! Lily is here!"  
  
"Hi Lily!" "Hi auntie, uncle." "Are you hungry?" she asked. "No. I ate a snack before I came." "Ok then." Kari and Lily went to Kari's bedroom. Everything was set up for the night. "You can put stuff down over there." "Ok." Lily sat her stuff next to the vanity. "So what did you want to talk about Kari?" "Well I've noticed that you've haven't been yourself lately. Is something wrong?" she asked with concern. "Nothing's wrong Kari." "Lily something is wrong. Is it about Ken?"  
  
'Oh crap. Now it feels like Kari can read my mind.' "Yes......" "What's wrong about him?" Lily sighed and started to talk. "He's gotten worse since the last time I saw him. I know when you all see him as the emperor, he's cruel and mean, but when I was with him when he was taking care of me a couple of weeks ago, he was sweet, nice and really supportive. I thought that the Ken old that I used to know would come back. But now, after everything I heard about him getting worse, I think that I'm going to lose him. It's like he's being controlled by some dark force!"  
  
Kari felt sorry for her cousin. 'She liked Ken so much that she's in the state of worrying about him now. I know that she'll get through this state safely.' Kari and the digimon heard sniffles coming from Lily. "Lily......" "Kari I don't want to lose Ken to whatever is controlling him! He's my best friend!" She started to cry. Kari comforted her and so did the digimon. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he'll be okay. It's getting late. Let's get some sleep." "Ok." Lily went to the bathroom to go change into her pj's.  
  
"Magnagatomon didn't you know that the situation was about Ken?" Kari asked. "Nope. Every time I ask her, she wouldn't tell me. I feel bad that I couldn't help her feel better." "Don't feel bad. I guess that she wanted to tell us all at the same time." Gatomon said. "Yeah......" Lily came back in wearing a light blue gown while Kari wore a light pink gown. Gatomon turned out the lights while everyone got in the beds.  
  
"Goodnight everyone!" they all said to each other. Kari and the others fell asleep quickly while Lily stayed awake. 'Ken......please don't get hurt.' Then she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Airimis: How was it? Please review to tell me what do think! 


End file.
